The Hollow World
by pringle247
Summary: Death The Kids POV, in Soul Eater Universe. Yomi Takanashi and Mato Kuroi enroll at Death Weapon Meister Academy, where Death the Kid introduces them to the school, afterwards he is flung into a quest to fight a new threat against DWMA in the form of the necromancer Dead Master. He also has to fight his inner feelings while protect those he cares about. My first fan fiction XD
1. Chapter 1: The New Students

Chapter 1

The New Students

"Kid, do we have to go to school today? I really can't be bothered"

"Of course we do Liz, two new students are joining the EAT classes at DWMA and being the headmasters son, I have a reputation to uphold to greet them to the school, not to mention the fact my weapons must be present as well." I replied with a sight to Liz Thompson, one of my two weapons. "By the way, have you seen Patti at all this morning?" Patti was the youngest of the two sisters and my other weapon, known to act like a child half her age a lot of the time too. Shrugging on my black suit jacket, did up the cuffs and flicked my black hair out of my eyes. I caught sight of my reflection in the mirror and was immensely pleased to see that the black dye from last night had successfully hid the three white lines of Sanzu on the left side of my head. I was so symmetrical!

"Kid stop drooling at yourself we have to leave, and where is Patti?" Liz sounded annoyed.

"Well she can't have gone far-" I started to say when suddenly the air was knocked out of me as something fell from the ceiling.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kid?" Patti shouted in my face as she sat on top of me

"Patti-" I started

"Don't back chat me you imposter! What have you done with him!" She carried on

"Patti!" Liz raised her voice, "Your sitting on him!"

Patti's eyes widened and she started looking around and underneath her.

"Where? I don't see his cute little stripes anywhere!" Patti said

"You idiot! I'm Kid!" I shouted at her "You helped me dye my hair last night remember?!"

Liz put her head in her hands.

"Oops…Sorry Kid…" Patti apologised as she got off me. Dusting myself off, I cleared my throat.

"Are we ready to leave now?" I asked annoyed at Patti's outburst.

Standing at the entrance to Death Weapon Meister Academy, Me, Liz and Patti awaited the arrival of the new students. School was just starting and they were late getting here.

"Hey Kid!"

I turned and saw Soul Eater Evans grinning his devilish grin at me, hands in his custom jackets pockets, slightly hunched over as usual.

"Oh hey Soul, why aren't you in class Crescent Moon? Stein will be annoyed if you skive off another one of his dissection lessons."

"I could ask the same for you" He replied, yawning. "Naa, me and Black*Star feel that after beating the Kishin, we don't need teaching, so were meeting at the basketball court for some one on one, you wanna come? It's not like you're in class anyway. Of course Liz and Patti could join in if they wanted?"

"Yay!" Patti jumped in the air

"I'm sorry Soul but we are here for a reason, we have to meet the new students and show them around the academy."

"Naaar…" Patti slumped over disappointed

"Okay that's cool." Soul replied licking his sharp teeth "Maybe some other time, see ya." And he walked off down the huge staircases that lead to Death City, hands still in his pockets. He stopped, turned and added "I think I see your new students, they look exhausted" He chuckled, showing off his huge mouth and carried on down the stairs. Walking to the edge of the staircase I see two girls climbing up the stairs, panting heavily and sweating slightly as the Sun beat down with laughing intensity.

"That guy seems like such a jerk doesn't he Yomi!" One of the girls said, stomping her heel as they both climbed the last step and collapsed in front of us panting.

"So this is why you are late I expect? You couldn't climb the stairs quick enough?" I said to them, crossing my arms.

"Hey Kid, don't be too hard on them, it is there first day after all remember?" Liz tapped my shoulder and whispered into my ear.

"Yeah! Don't be a dick Kid" Patti smiled and laughed

I nodded and looked at the girls. Both had black hair, but in different styles. The one that had spoken had hers done up in pigtails while the friends hung loose and curled at the front. Her eyes were a deep vibrant green while the other had blazing blue coloured eyes. Both were wearing the school standard school uniform, although it wasn't compulsory.

The two girls stood up and faced us, heads bowed.

"We apologise for keeping you waiting" The girl with the long black hair and green eyes said to me without eye contact.

"It's okay, here have these." I said with a smile as I handed them to cans of tomato juice.

"Thank you!" They said in unison and gulped the cool liquid down. I smiled and waited, but then I realised something highly important!

Both girls were symmetrical! Both had the same outfit on and-

Wait…

The girl with blue eyes and pigtails had a bandage on one of her knees. I resisted the urge to shout at her to remove it and become symmetrical. My eye twitched.

But the girl with green eyes was perfectly symmetrical! A sudden feeling of love washed over my heart and I could feel my eyes grow.

I sudden sharp jab in my back interrupted my thoughts.

"Ahem." Liz coughed rubbing her elbow.

I snapped out of it.

The two girls finished their drinks and bowed, the girl with the pigtails spoke.

"My name is Mato Kuroi!" She said with enthusiasm giving us a peace sign.

"My name is Yomi Takanashi" The other girl said shyly, nodding her head slightly.

I looked into her eyes and felt the feeling of awe wash over me, whether it was her symmetry or something else I could not figure it out…

"Well Mato-san, Yomi-san. This is Death Weapon Meister Academy or the DWMA for short. It is a special school for weapons and meisters like yourselves. My name is Death The Kid. I am the son of the headmaster, Lord Death himself. Behind me are the Thompson sisters, my weapons Liz and Patti" I gestured to each of them respectively and they waved.

"It is a pretty looking school" Yomi commented.

"Wait til you get inside!" Patti shouted

The tour took most of the day, and ended with the Death Room.

"Here is where Lord Death presides and manages DWMA's affairs and runs the school, if you ever need to speak with him, or he calls for you, this is where you will meet him." Mato-san and Yomi sans eyes were wide with amazement at the rest of the school and they certainly didn't get any smaller now...

"This place is truly amazing Kid-sama, and it's also so big! Do we get a map or something?" Mato asks me.

"It's not that bad once you get used to it." I reply glancing over to Yomi then quickly snapping back before her beautiful symmetry gets my attention too much. "If you do indeed get lost I am sure one of the teachers or students will be happy to point you in the right direction. Just don't go down to the basement by yourself." I end sternly.

"Okay." Mato says, understanding how serious I was being.

"May I ask you a question Kid-sama?" Yomi walks over to me, not keeping constant eye contact with her emerald eyes.

"Of course." I say, hands in my trouser pockets.

"If you are the Grim Reapers son, does that in turn make you a Reaper too?" She seems extremely shy, rubbing her hands together and looking down.

"Yes of course, although I am not essentially THE Grim Reaper, I still have my own responsibilities to fulfil." I smile at her reassuringly, trying to inject some confidence in my voice for her.

So symmetrical...

"Thank you for answering my question Kid-sama" Yomi bows before me.

"That is quite alright." I stammer. Damn OCD, don't play up now and make me look like a fool!

"Wasn't Lord Death waiting for the girls to officially welcome them to DWMA himself in the Death Room?" Liz interjects, saving me from a outburst just in time.

"Yes...Yes! Yes of course! Please do go through!" I open the bulky doors and the two girls walk through, the door swinging shut behind them with a deep thud.


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2

First Impressions

"Well they certainly seem interesting students, do you think they'll be in Class Crescent Moon with us?" Me and Maka were sitting on the bench by the basketball court reading, while Soul, Black*Star, Tsubaki, Liz and Patti have a three on two game of basketball. Maka had told me Crona was having a counselling session with Marie at Steins Lab. The stakes were high in the game, as whoever lost got to make the team captain do a dare. I smiled, remembering the last time something similar happened, I was team captain and if I lost, every item in Gallows Mansion would be moved out of symmetry. Thank god Maka lost, and she had to spend a shopping trip with her dad, Death Sythe.

I found myself telling Maka about the tour I took the two new EAT students on yesterday.

"Who knows, but I didn't see anything special about them to be honest." I replied as I shifted my casual black shirt slightly.

"Remember Kid, it's not outside what's special, it's the soul that makes a person." Maka shut her book with a sharp snap and I leaned back.

"Except from symmetry, symmetry is absolutely wonderful" I grinned.

"WAHOO! WE WIN LOSERS!" Black*Star was shouting towards Liz, Tsubaki and Patti, who had obviously not managed to beat Soul and Black*Star combined, even with the odds in their favour.

"We now dare you to go without make-up for three days Liz" Soul laughed as Liz's face dropped and she slumped to the floor weeping, clutching Patti leg, who was just laughing at her childishly.

Things were good without the fear of Arachnophobia or the Kishin to worry about constantly. Of course there were still things to do, missions to go on, but nothing too serious. Thinking of which reminded me I had one mission tomorrow in fact.

I stood up and stretched.

In the distance I saw the two new girls wandering around shops. Mato and...

Yomi.

Impulsiveness struck me.

"Liz! Patti! I am going back to Gallows Manor to prepare for tomorrow! Be back before 12 tonight please!" I called over confidently to the Thompson sisters.

"Bye bye Kid!" Patti waved

"See you later Maka!" I said as I walked away towards the girls.

My feet seemed to be moving by themselves, as I had no idea what I was going to do once I got to my destination. My confidence seemed to be leaking out of my feet at this rate...

"...So this is the panty shop I take it? Let's go have a look Yomi! I bet theres-" Mato suddenly stopped speaking as she realised who was walking towards them and what she was talking about. Yomi also turned to face me.

I stopped right in front of them both. Green and blue eyes pierced my gold ones with curious stares.

Yomi was wearing a pale green cardigan with long sleeves and the bottom hung below her waist line. Her grey skinny jeans and teal coloured Converse matched well. Mato was wearing a black hoodie, blue shorts and pale blue slip on shoes. Summer wear.

"Kid-sama! Is everything okay?" Mato asks me. "I hope we haven't done anything wrong!"

"No, no, its fine your both okay to do as you please on the weekends, don't worry." I looked up to Yomi's emerald eyes and yet again she breaks eye contact with me.

"Ah, urm, please do not listen to what I said before you came, I was only joking around..." Mato's cheeks flush a cherry red as she says sorry furiously with extreme embarrassment.

"What are you talking about? I didn't hear anything." I lie with a smile.

"So if that indeed is not the problem, why are you here Kid-sama? All of your friends are watching us..." Yomi shys away yet again as she ends her sentence. I turn round and find the whole gang staring in our direction.

"Urrrrm...Nothing...I better go..." I mumble as I turn to leave and the two girls hurry off. Out of the way of Black*Stars incriminating stares no doubt. Tsubaki hits him on the back of the head.

"Kid likes a guuuurl!" Patti shouts. Liz hits Patti on the back of the head.

"Looks like that dye didn't stay for long I see." Soul winked at me, nodding his head towards the reflection in the nearest shop window. My three white lines of Sanzu had come through yet again.

"Shit." I swore under my breath. First I ruin my reputation in front of new students, embarrass myself in front of my friends and now these things again. I was perfectly happy without them! I was symmetrical!

"Aww, It can't all be that bad Kiddy-kun!" A purple flash and puff of scented smoke waft into my nostrils as Blair the Cat Witch put her arms around my front and her breasts pushed into my back. Black*Stars nose erupts in a blood explosion and his jaw drops like a complete fool. Tsubaki chops him on the head with Maka's book. Unlike him, this 'sexy' Cat Witch holds no attraction for me.

"Wanna take a bath? Kiddy? Damn it Reaper, your no fun at all!" She bounces over to Soul, but before can lay a finger on him, Maka steps in the way, bouncing a meisters dictionary on her hand.

"Sit." She growls.

Blair utters a frightful 'nyan' and transforms back into a purple kitten wearing a witch hat in another puff of smoke.

Is that scented catnip?

As I lay on my bed reading. I think back to my meeting with Yomi earlier that day. If only I had said something to her! I would not have been seen like such a fool!

Wait...Why do I care? I never normally do...

It's just something about that girl, an attraction to her that goes way beyond my love for symmetry.

I can't put my finger on it.

"Patti. Get out of my room please." I say calmly. She's been trying to sneak up on me for about a week now, with no success.

"Don't forget your giraffe either." I close my eyes as I hear her shuffling out of the room and closing the door behind her.

I sigh. Better get to sleep, I have to do something after all, even though it is Sunday.

The Sun chuckled.

The trees swayed.

The wind attacked my hair as I blazed across the sky on Beelzebub. The skateboard had never failed me as a form of transport and the bonus of it being spiritually connected to me made it even better, so I don't have to carry it around. Liz and Patti were in weapon form, the symmetrical pistols.

"Are we nearly there yet Kid?" Patti asked via our soul wavelength, as being a gun, she had no mouth.

"Pretty much, don't be so impatient." I replied out loud.

I gently lowered our altitude with Beelzebub as we came in to land on our destination, a old Aztec temple, that was in ruins. The skateboards wheels rotated back to normal as we landed with a clunk on the ancient stone. The twin pistols glowed purple and shot out of my hands, manifesting into the sisters human forms. They were wearing their old outfits for a change, both pretty much the same, at my own request of course. They both wore a cowboy styled hat, a red top that was cut off at the sleeves and waist. Patti wore bunched up denim shorts with black boots while Liz had full length jeans on, with boots as well. I was in my shinigami cloak, mask and usual stylish suit (if I do say so myself)

"What a trip." Liz stretched her arms out and yawned. "There better not be any perverted mummies in this temple Kid. I don't want a repeat of last time. I tend to keep all of my clothes on during missions."

"Awww c'mon sis, it wasn't that bad! Last time it tickled!" Patti jumped with a little too much enthusiasm, gaining sceptical looks from both of us.

"No mummies I believe Liz, however we are to investigate necromancy activity, like last time." I dusted of my cloak and called de-manifested Beelzebub into my hand.

The temple ruins were damp and moist, but the humidity had made the walls team with greenery. Vines were everywhere and a multiple of flowers bloomed in places where the sun peaked through a gap in the crumpling stone.

"Apparently there have been sightings of black boned skeletons around this old ruin. It deems no major threat to the academy but of course if a necromancer is creating an army, it's best to deal with these things before it gets out of hand." I explained to Liz and Patti, although Patti was playing with a little giraffe made of origami and didn't seem to paying much attention. She promptly fell down the staircase we had all just started to descend and ended up as a sprawled heap at the bottom.

"Owww fuck!" She said, rubbing her head.

"I wonder why these torch brackets have green flame in them?" Liz observed as we got to the bottom and the green glow washed over everything.

"Hey look! Dead people!" Patti laughed, pointing to a carving on the wall.

I stepped beside her and took a closer look, running my fingers over the detail of a skeleton holding a sword and shield, its mouth open and fire seemingly coming out of its eye sockets.

"Interesting. It seems the Aztecs that built this temple had a primitive view on the underworld and afterlife. If we look here, the next carving."

We all shuffled along the corridor a little to the next carving, Patti yawned and Liz checked her nails.

This carving displayed a Aztec wizard raising his hands over a fire as skulls and skeletons formed from the smoke. Various bodies were littered around the wizard.

"It also seems that these Aztecs practiced some form of necromancy too! Fascinating..."

Patti laughed and pointed into the darkness.

"Haha look! Real dead people!" She giggled.

I spun around and saw the group of about ten skeletons. Sure to the mission brief, they had black bones.

"Liz! Patti!" I shouted, ripping off my shinigami mask and let it clatter to the floor.

The sisters jumped and turned purple, emitting a purple light that clashed horribly with the green from the flaming lanterns.

A gentle click and the pistols span perfectly into my outstretched hands. Weapons ready I surveyed my foes in great detail.

Each skeleton had a shield and sword. The shields were average sized and most of them had chunks missing from them. Clearly they were very old. The swords were like black vertebras at the hilt and handle, but the blade was a long smooth glossy black claw. There was already dried blood on most of the swords. Each skeletons skulls also had green fire blazing in their eye sockets and mouth cavity.

All in all. Pitiful opponents.

They lack symmetry. Symmetry is the balance of everything.

Balance is power.

. . .Earth.

"Come and have a go if you think you hard enough!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Dead Master

Chapter 3

The Dead Master

The skeletons screamed and rushed at me, swords raised, shields hanging uselessly off their forearms. Being dead already, they feared no pain.

I leaped up into the air and pulled the triggers on Liz and Patti.

A barrage of purple bullets rained down upon my foes, ripping the first wave to shreds with my sheer power. Bones fell apart and disintegrated before they hit the floor. I landed perfectly behind the whole group of which only five remained. They turned and yet again rushed at me.

"Who ever created you pitiful creatures should be shot, dug up and then re-buried!" I laughed at them as I squeezed the triggers to my weapons and brought the dead peace. Only one made it though my second attack and I swiped my leg up in a perfect 180 degree angle, taking its head clean off and shooting it midair where it exploded into green sparks.

When its bones clattered to the floor I saw the last remaining skeleton fleeing the scene, more than likely going to report to its master.

I gave chase on Beelzebub hoping my assumption was correct.

The skeleton lead me down a maze of corridors and staircases, moving supernaturally fast, rattling as it went.

"Hey Kid, do you have any idea where we are now?" Liz asked me nervously, via wavelength "I lost track of directions a while ago."

"I have the whole place mapped out mentally, don't worry Liz, but I am guessing we are currently quite beneath the ruins now." I replied.

"Heat signature detected dead ahead!" Patti chirped up.

"Excellent." I grinned, and sped up.

Seeing the light at the end of the tunnel of picked up the pace and started closing the gap between us and the skeleton. Zooming past I shot its head off and burst into what seemed to be an inner chamber of the temple.

Suddenly a huge floating skull with the same green blazing eyes and mouth as the skeletons crashed into me, knocking me off the board and pinning me against the wall.

"Kid!" The sisters yelled.

"Now that's no way to greet your guests is it?" I spat at the huge skull, spitting some blood out too.

I placed my pistols against its forehead and started firing furiously. Most of my bullets bounced off but there was some little damage caused by it so I kept up my assault. But suddenly the skull backed off and I fell down, only to be smashed by what could only be another skull!

Picking myself up off the floor and ripping off what remained of my shinigami cloak, I saw the two skulls floating side by side.

A matching pair! Oh how wondrous it was to see a pair of objects so graceful matched to each other!

"Kid! 12'0'clock!" Liz relied to me, but I was too star struck to move in time as one of the skulls breathed scorching green flames towards me. Only at the last second was I able to flip upwards out of the way, only to be smacked back down again by the other skull.

"Fuck. They pack a punch." I mumbled...

If I was any normal human being my bones would have shattered like glass by now, by luckily I have a reapers body with regenitive qualities, allowing me to withstand such assaults.

"I can't destroy these things, they are simply too beautiful!" I told Liz and Patti.

"Not this again goddamnit...But their evil Kid! You need to balance good and evil! You say so yourself, don't you remember?" Liz said with frustration.

"Dodge!" Patti chirped and I was yanked out of the way of another ground pound.

"They can't be that symmetrical can they? Patti help me out here!" Liz shouted.

Too beautiful..I can't possible fight them, I might damage them!

"They look pretty darn symmetrical to me ma'am!" Patti saluted.

"Not helping!" Liz yelled.

Suddenly a crushing weight was ontop of me and I was pinned by one of the skulls while the other opened its mouth for another flame breath attack.

"Look! A crack in its jaw Kid! The other one can't possibly have the same crack!" Liz yelped gleefully as I studied it for myself.

She was right. Well. That wont do now will it?

"Get off of me!" I roared and pushed the skull off me, leaping out of the way as the place wehere I was laying got incinerated by green fire.

"Liars! Deceivers! How dare you mock me with this fake persona! Just die!" I opened fire with anger and my bullets hit full force this time, cracking and chipping the skulls as I unleashed my fury onto them.

"Charge complete! Ready to fire!" Patti sounded shocked.

"Lets end them." I growled and jumped to higher ground.

"Power levels at 8008%!" Liz reported.

"Heat signature locked on!" Patti replied.

"Death Cannon."

My soul wavelength exploded throughout the death cannons with such force I slid back. The skulls rushing towards me where engulfed in crimson energy and their screams could not be heard over the sheer roar of my soul.

There was nothing left after the light had faded.

I stood up and wiped blood from my mouth with my sleeve.

"Now. Where is the witch creating these things?" I wondered out loud.

Click.

Click.

The sound of high heeled shoes walking down a staircase reached my ears and I turned to look.

The first thing I saw was her huge scythe, bigger than her, shaped like a dragons vertebra and held in demonic claws for hands. The blade was long and glossy, just looking at it made you fear it, for it was clearly a powerful and deadly weapon. Green horns that looked like human spines erupted out of her head with deadly yet elegant grace. A veil covered half of her face but her vivid green rectangle shaped glasses perched on an petite nose, stood out. Behind them, large green eyes burnt with lust, desire, death and beauty. Her sleek black dress looked like something someone would wear to a funeral, laced around the edges with white and green frills. Bows adorned the death brides gown ranging between white and green. Big, skeletal, spine like wings jutted out from her shoulder blades, also a green colour. Her pale skin was like wax, and around her neck her collarbones were alluring. She was a woman of little words, I could tell, but her appearance did the talking for her.

I felt like I should be grovelling at her feet, begging for mercy and praise from this young woman.

It had been a while since I had felt fear.

But I did not feel it now. Now I felt a burning desire to wipe this woman of the face of the planet.

"How dare you reanimate the dead and use them for your own purpose. Its disgusting!" I shouted at her and opened fire with Liz and Patti.

She just stood still and calmly raised her scythe to deflect my bullets.

"You want me to come to you? Fine."

I rushed right up the staircase towards her and forcefully kicked the scythe into her beautiful face, a horrible crunch split the silence as her glasses snapped into multiple pieces and I pinned my barrels to either side of her temple and squeezed the triggers.

Throughout all of this her expression stayed the same, unwavering and unafraid.

Lying on the floor, I kicked her scythe out of reach and pointed the pistol barrels point blank at her heart, source of the soul.

"This is where you die witch." I said coldly to her, staring into those emerald eyes and cocking the guns.

A sharp scraping sound caught my attention and I swerved just in time to avoid the scythe blade that came hurtling towards my face.

The necromancer witch floated gently to her feet and cocked her head to the left.

She smiled.

A sudden huge rumbling shook the entire temple and two huge cracks appeared on either side of the witch, out from them came two new huge floating skulls.

The ceiling had started to give way and huge chunks fell with deafening crashes to the floor. Turning back to the woman I saw her float away, riding on of the big skulls while the other came rushing at me.

"Time to go, now!" I threw Beelzebub on to the floor and leaped onto it, as I did the wheels rotated and jest shot out of the bolts, causing me to fly up back into the entrance in which I first entered the main chamber.

"Watch out!" Patti informed me as a pillar swooped down to meet me.

Fortunately I was fast and it completely missed, smacking in to the perusing skull instead.

"Liz, transmit location GPS data now." I told the oldest sister and suddenly a mini map of the ruins appeared on our soul wavelength, with it I could navigate the crumpling ruin and get us out alive.

I just hoped The Dead Master wouldn't.


	4. Chapter 4: Crescent Moon Gets a Shock

Chapter 4

Class Crescent Moon Gets a Shock

Yomi liked reading, and the DWMA's library was the best for just that. She had browsed the immense shelves and settled down in a corner with a choice selection of books of various sizes, colours and age it seemed. Her best friend Mato Kuroi was doing her lunchtime basketball club at the moment, but had told Yomi that she would meet her in here 5 minutes ago.

Yomi sighed and looked at the bracelet on her wrist that she had made last night. It was simple black and white checkers with Lord Deaths skull mask hanging off it.

"Hey!" Matos voice seemed unseemly loud in the silence of the library, but where Yomi was camped out, there was no one to hear.

"Hey Mato." She greeted her friend, "How was basketball club?"

"It was great! The gyms huge in comparison to our old school!" Mato replied enthusiastically.

"It's good to hear you fitting in nicely" Yomi smiled up at her.

The door to the library opened and Death the Kid walked through by himself.

"Mato! Get behind here now!" Yomi hissed as she gently pulled Mato down behind her fortress of books!

"Hey what the big deal? Yo-" Mato hissed back, then realised who she was hiding from. "But its only Kid-kun! Why are we hiding?" Mato scratched her head.

"Because." Yomi put it simply.

Kid walked up to the counter and flashed the librarian his meisters card. The librarian bowed slightly and hurried into the back room, out of sight. Kid sighed and flipped out a black PSP and began playing.

"Ohhh! I wonder what he's playing! I'm gunna go ask!" Mato grinned playfully.

" ." Yomi pleaded and yanked her back again.

The librarian re-appeared with a big stack of books and handed them to Kid who had put his PSP away. He then turned and began walking towards the table under which Mato and Yomi where both hidden.

"Oh crap." Mato said.

There has got to be something in this pile of books about that witch, necromancer woman I thought to myself. I did even ask father for some suggestions so his choices should have a little information at least. As I headed for the nearest table, the huge clutter of books came to my attention.

"Why does no one tidy up after themselves in this place?" I grumbled to myself, placing my own books down and began clearing up the books in a symmetrical fashion, staking them neatly into two piles, in alphabetical order and precisely 8 inches apart.

I sat down and opened the first volume.

Something twitched against my leg so I looked down.

"Hey!" Mato Kuroi waved at me from underneath.

"Ah! What the fu-" I let out as I fell backwards out of my chair in surprise and landed on the floor in a heap, hair over my eyes.

"Kid-sama!" Yomi Takanashi cried out in alarm, crawled out from underneath the table and rushed to help me up.

"I am so sorry Kid-sama! I didn't mean to startle you!" Mato came over and helped too, propping me up.

"It's fine, thank you. Urm, May I ask what on earth where you doing underneath the table in the first place?" I said, standing and brushing dust and dirt off my suit.

"Urrr, we…were…urrr." Yomi started to say when Mato butted in.

"Yomi dropped her bracelet! But we found it, as you can clearly see!" Mato lifted Yomis wrist up to prove her point.

"Hm. I see." I remarked, sorting out my hair.

"Mato just grinned widely at me and Yomi hung her head.

"So how are you liking Death Weapon Meister Academy? I hope everything and everyone is to your liking?" I fold my arms and ask.

"It's great! Thank you for giving us the tour on the first day Kid-sama! I can almost find my way around without any help!" Mato replied.

"Yomi-san? What about you?" I asked her kindly.

"It is a beautiful school and I look forward to my schooling here." Yomi told me, head down.

Very formal, I noted to myself.

"Well, I guess we will be going, we have a class soon." Mato said and started gathering up her things from under the table. Yomi followed suit and without making eye contact.

"If you don't mind me asking, what class will you be attending?" I ask casually, trying to see if my suspicions were true.

"Urrrr, Class Crescent Moon I think, with professor Frank. ?" Mato checks her lesson plan and I chuckle quietly to myself. It seems these girls had no idea in which they were getting themselves into, being in Steins class.

"Okay then, I guess I'll see you around, bye bye." I wave them off as they bow politely and walk off.

"Good afternoon class, I hope you all enjoyed your lunch break? Good. Today we have two new pupils to welcome to our class. This is Mato Kuroi and Yomi Takanashi."

Stein was sitting in his usual chair, leaning in the improper manner he always does with a cigarette in his mouth and twisting the big screw that was lodged in his head. That screw had always bothered me, it was his most unsymmetrical part.

Both girls looked nervous, Yomi more so than Mato.

"Hello!" Mato waved shyly.

"Nice to meet you all." Yomi said, looking up only slightly to address the class, but when her emerald eyes found my golden ones, she dropped her head back down.

"Okay! Now that were all acquainted, let's start this afternoon with a-" Stein started to say but was cut off with a loud

"WAHOO! I AM THE GREAT BLACK*STAR! FEAR ME GIRLS, FOR I DEFY GOD HIMSELF! YOU SHALL-"

A board rubber hit Black*Star square in the face and he was thrown off of one of the ceiling rafters on which he was hanging upside down from.

Steins glasses flashed and he put down his hand.

"As I was going to say before being rudely interrupted, let us start this afternoon with a dissection!"

Yomis and Matos face's changed dramatically from shyness to disgust.

"Okay, has everyone cleaned up? Ox, your liver is still on the desk, Patti, stop playing with it like that, put it away." Stein instructed everyone while people packed away everything and washed their hands.

"Now, we shall try some soul resonance exercises, Soul and Maka, would you please go first?"

Maka and Soul stood up and made their way to the centre of the classroom, when there, Soul transformed into his weapon form. A long scythe, longer than Maka herself with a red and black blade patterned in a way that made you think of his shark toothed grin.

The two did their training exercises, nothing new for me to see, instead I was watching Mato and Yomi as they stared transfixed at Maka dancing with Soul, executing combat patterns I myself had parciapated in against the Kishin and Arachnophobia. Yomis eyes were wide and her mouth slightly open. If they were in this EAT class, surly they must have some knowledge of what goes on inside DWMA?

It then struck me that I didn't know which one of them was the weapon and which was the meisters, as the two were clearly partners. Surely?

After Maka and Soul finished, Black Star and Tsubaki took the spotlight against Stein, who was still sitting in his chair. Although Stein seemed to block Black*Stars assault with various weapons with ease, everyone knew he was gradually getting stronger. After Black*Star and Tsubaki had worn themselves out. (well Black*Star was thrown out after attempting a surprise attack that involved Steins blackboard and his chair) Me, Liz and Patti went down for our turn.

Stein had set up a variety of targets around the room and I had to find and destroy all of them in under 10 seconds. A perfect sharpshooting test.

After the smoke cleared and the barrels of the twin sisters cooled, nothing else remained of the wooden targets, all shot into pieces.

"Too easy." I said under my breath as I placed my hands in my pockets and went back to sit down.

On my way I saw Mato whispering in Yomis ear and then quickly stop as I walked past.

As the rest of Class Crescent Moon did their training exercises, I carried on trying to figure out who was what with Mato and Yomi.

At last, after what seemed like an age, it was their turn to practice.

But only Mato was walking to the middle, what about Yomi? Surely one of them needed the other?

Mato stood in the centre of the room, spread her arms and closed her eyes.

At first nothing happened, but then…

Blue flames started to ignite around her slip on shoes, slowly at first, but then more vicariously, swirling and flickering up and down. Blue fire ignited in Matos hands and spread from them, each hand holding something that was materialising out of the fire. One hand seemed to be holding something like a handle, while the other was completely engulfed, up to her forearm in blue fire.

I sat up for the first time in the entire lesson.

The fire had now nearly hidden her from view and was igniting her hair at the tips. Her eyes opened suddenly a flame burst from her left eye, the flame raising in length all the way up to her forehead. A blue shockwave of energy rocked the classroom and she was gone. Instead she was replaced by an older looking girl wearing dramatically different clothes. A black trench coat was flying in unfelt winds. On the back was a big white star.

"Hey!" Black*Star started to protest at the use of his namesake but all of the people around him shushed him, as they were too transfixed by Mato's transformation to be bothered with his crap.

The hood fell from the girls head as her coat unravelled to show a slim, slender body clad in a black bikini top and black hot pants, despite her good looks, sadly ugly scars marred her chest and stomach area. On her feet were black boots that shone from the light of the blue fire. Body length pigtails fell from the hood and seemed to spike out in a unique manner, the colours of blue and black matched perfectly to create this girls hair colour. She still seemed to be holding something within the flames and her fist clenched, pulling out a long black katana style sword with one and a huge metal cannon with the other. The flames dissipated, but the one on her eye remained flaming brightly.

Steins cigarette lay broken on the floor as his mouth gaped open in amazement.

"Mato?" I whispered, not believing it to be the same person, but this blue flamed girl turned at the mention of the name, but did not speak. Suddenly the bell rang and the girls head turned in response, the flame disappearing along with the cannon and sword as her clothes retracted with her hair and became normal school clothes and normal hair. In a flash of blue light, Mato was standing exactly where the other girl had been.

"I hope I didn't scare you too much" She giggled to the class.

Everyone was in complete awe or confusion to what had just happened.


	5. Chapter 5: Answers

Chapter 5

Answers

I needed to talk to Yomi today about Mato, but had no idea where she lived or even if she did live in Death City. I couldn't talk to Mato directly as I knew the schools bascketball club was having a match today so she was busy. I had to get information, but as they were new, they hadn't made any friends in which I could ask.

"Why don't you go and see your dad!" Patti cheerfully suggested over breakfast at Gallows Manor.

I dropped my spoon into my Shinigami Crunch and my eyes widened.

"Patti! You're a genius! He's the headmaster, of course he'll have information on all of his students!" I exclaimed. "I could kiss you!"

"Please don't." Liz said sceptically as she painted her nails a cherry red colour. After losing the basket ball match, Liz had kept her word and hadn't worn makeup, however today was the day that ran out and she was embracing it fully.

Patti was now giggling and making smooching noises towards me, so I threw a stuffed giraffe at her and she hugged it tightly, kissing it all over.

Then she pulled its head off and I flinched.

"I warned ya." Liz continued, not looking up from her nails. "Hmm, I think I might do my eyebrows while I'm at it."

Suddenly I was at her feet hands clasped together and begging her to let me do it, tears in my eyes.

"Please! I'll make you so symmetrical I promise!" I begged her.

"That's the point. No. Last time you said you'd be quick and it took you a week. Granted it was an improvement over a month, but I don't think you or I have that kind of time." Liz said sternly and nudged me away with a bare foot.

"I'm garbage! My own weapon doesn't want me to help her! What kind of reaper am I? I'm an asymmetrical fool! An imposter! I should be fit for nothing except to lick my father's boots!" I cried into the floor banging my fist.

"Awww. Poor kiddy. Maybe he should go see daddy like he planned?" Patti stroked my back and then slapped it. Hard.

"Patti you idiot! That fricking hurt!" I jumped up and yelled at her, then stormed off to get changed.

Stepping outside in black skinny jeans, converse and a white shirt with a black tie felt unusual in comparison to my regular suit, but not unwelcome. I clicked my fingers and flung out my arms, summoning the portal that would lead me to the doorway of the death room. Purple lightning cackled and a purple reaper mask materialised on the floor. I stepped onto it and was engulfed in white light. When it faded I was standing outside of the death room next to Sid the Zombie.

"Ah. Hello Kid!" He greeted me. "I heard about what happened with the new girl, pretty cool huh? Also pretty strange too I guess?" He asked me cheerily.

"Yes indeed. How did you know about it?" I queried him.

"Ah! Funny you should ask! Well…Urrm..Lets see…urrrrr….Stein told me?" He didn't seem to sure of his answer and I pointed that out to him.

"Damnit. When I was alive I was never the kind of man to be bad at making excuses…But a lot has changed since then…" He waved and wandered off.

Walking through the many guillotines that welcomed anyone who entered the death room was meant to impose all of those that were lead to my father, Lord Death. But to myself they were just decorations, if anything they annoyed me he chose something close to being symmetrical, but not quite. As I turned the corner I saw the figure of my father staring into the mirror that is used by all Reapers. For once he was alone and Maka's father, Spirit, my father's personal weapon was not around. More than likely at Chuppa Capras womanizing Blair and her co-workers. As I approached my father turned around.

"Hiya Hiya! Hows it hanging Kid? Your stripes look as cute as ever!" He said in his high pitched funny sounding voice, patting me on the head.

"Good morning father, I have a favour to ask." I say.

"Awww, you haven't come just to spend some time with your old man? I can't say I'm not disappointed…" His mask slumped a little in sadness and a tinge of guilt poked at my soul. It was true I didn't spend a lot of time with Dad…

"Anyways, back to business I suppose, what is it that you need Kiddo?" His mask raised again and he resumed his usual cheery personality.

"I need some location information on a student. A new student to be precise." I told him, trying to not sound suspicious.

"Hmmm. You mean one of the new girls right? Whatever would you need that kind of information for?" Dad rubbed the chin of his mask with his oversized cartoon-like hand.

"It's about what happened yesterday in Crescent Moon." I told him, my cheeks flushed.

"Why didn't you say so? I thought Spirit had convinced you to do something for him for a moment…" He chuckled and pulled out a lute in response and strummed it once.

"Coffee?" He asked me out of the blue.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his randomness.

He replied by throwing the lute away and turning back to the mirror.

"What was the name of the student you wanted information on son?" He asked

"Yomi Takanashi." I told him. "I was going to question her about her friend Mato Kuroi, it's okay, as we have met before, she knows who I am."

Father tapped the mirror with his pinkie finger and it shimmered like a puddle of water for a second before a picture of Yomi and her details faded into view.

"I assume this is what you need?" Dad asked me as he hopped out of the way.

"Perfect. Thanks a lot Dad!" I took a note of the address on my phone and flipped it shut.

"Anytime Kiddo, maybe you could see me some more in return eh?" He winked and gave me the thumbs up.

"Okay, if it won't bother you, I will. Thanks again Father." I said and walked out of the death room.

Time to get some answers.

Funnily enough Yomi didn't live with Mato like I expected, but she did live on Makas block. Checking the address one more time I knocked on the pale green door of her apartment. A chain rattled and Yomi answered in a long green nightgown. She wasent wearing her glasses and her cheeks flushed pink when she greeted me.

"Oh! Good morning Kid-sama! Can I help you?" She said, only making eye contact briefly. What was it that made her look down from me all of the time? Was it my unusual golden eyes?

"Good morning Yomi, I was wondering if I could have your assistance with something relating Mato? However, if it is too early, I can always come back later?" I replied coolly. Do all girls sleep in until 11?

"Of course! Please come in!" And she stepped aside to let me into her apartment. I rubbed my feet on the mat and took off my shoes, following her into her living space.

"Please excuse me for a moment." Yomi bowed out of the room and I had a look around.

The walls were a pale green with a white carpet. Her TV was in the far corner of the room, and in-between that and the sofa was a coffee table. On it were a few photo frames of Yomi and Mato together. She looked happy and not shy at all in these pictures.

"Sorry for taking a while." Yomi came back into the room and sat beside me. She was now wearing a black dressing gown over her nightgown, with black slippers and a single white bow on the left side of her head.

Tch. She had been perfectly symmetrical every time I had laid eyes on her up until this moment. Why must she put this bow on and ruin it?

"It's fine, I understand completely." I smiled at her. "I was just wondering if you could possibly explain what happened to Mato yesterday in class? I've never seen anything like that! It was outstanding!"

"I can try and explain in some detail if you wish?" Yomi looked up at me, and her eyes widened in sudden shock. "Oh! How rude of me! Would you like a beverage? Tea? Coffee?" Yomi asked me appogeticly.

A sudden thought of Father strumming his lute and saying 'Coffee beans?' entered and then exited my mind.

"Would it be okay if I had some tea? If you have any?" I offered in response.

"Of course!" Yomi smiled and stood, heading for the kitchen.

Don't look at it. Don't pay it any attention! I told myself.

She came back quickly with two cups filled with herbal tea and placed them next to us on the table.

"Thank you very much." I said to her, and again she smiled her petit smile that always made my heart flutter for some reason.

"Well. As you may have guessed, Mato isn't a typical weapon meister. She is truly unique and has her weapons constantly attached to her soul. This means she can summon them at will." Yomi started to explain to my curious ears.

"Are her weapons people?" I asked without butting in. My eyes flicked to the bow. Nothing to worry about. Just a mere annoyance.

"No. Her weapons are just weapons, objects in which she can project her soul wavelength through."

"That blue fire, was that her soul wavelength? It was visible, even to the naked eye…No other wavelengths can be seen like that…" I wondered to myself.

"Yes, you are indeed smart Kid-sama-" Yomi began but I cut her off.

"Please, just call me Kid if you will? I see no need in you or Mato for that matter to keep calling me it." I told her, leaving no room for argument.

"If you are sure? Thank you Kid, it is an honour." Yomi dipped her head in response.

"Haha! It is? I am a student like you, I am not in any higher position than you. I see no honour." I chuckled, not unkindly.

"But you are Lord Deaths son! A Reaper yourself!" I could never match that status!" Yomi sounded shocked at my apparent lack of realising who I was.

"I know, but student to student, we are equals." I sipped my tea, sweet and milky, exactly how I liked it…How did she figure that out? Again, my eyes caught sight of the white bow.

"This tea is excellent by the way, thank you very much!" I complimented the tea she had made us.

"I am glad you like it, is that all you wanted to know about Mato?" Yomi questioned me politely.

" I Have a few more questions if you don't mind? Did Mato transform when she summoned her weapons then? That other girl…They seemed so similar but it was clear they were different people, is there an explanation for that too?" I rubbed my chin thoughtfully.

"When Mato summons her weapons, her appearance changes dramatically, but she says that she is still her, in that body. Its difficult to explain as I can only tell you what we, ourselves have figured out." Yomi answered for me, in surprising detail. It seems the two girls were in confusion about their own powers too. That is assuming Yomi was the same as Mato.

"That explains why her soul wavelength stayed the same, but yet increased dramatically in size and power I suppose. Does summoning her weapons trigger the transformation or can she do it without them?"

Yomi seemed more than happy to answer all of my questions in as much detail as she could muster. Throughout our conversation I sensed her uneasiness go down as she got more and more comfortable in my presence. I however, was beginning to lose it because of that blasted bow!

"Mato decided to call her other self Black Rock Shooter-" Yomi was saying cheerily until I interrupted.

"I thought you said they were still the same person?" I interjected.

Yomi seemed put off I had acted rudely, but I couldn't help it. My OCD was playing up and I was losing my normal demeanour, becoming disjointed and unorganized in my words and posture. If it kept up, I would have a full blown attack, which would be highly embarrassing, no matter how hard I tried to keep it down.

"Well it is Mato's mind and soul, but not eternally as its not her body as such. It goes even beyond our understanding. I am sorry I cannot elaborate further for you Kid." Yomi finished her tea and placed the cup with a small 'clink' back on the table.

"Ah, I see, thanks. One last question if I may? What is your power? Are you and Mato the same or are you just a regular meister looking for a weapon partner?" I twitched and just about to get the words out clean.

As soon as I had finished saying it however, Yomis cheeks flushed and she broke the eye contact we had kept up for so long. She dipped her head and crossed her hands, fiddling with her fingers.

"Well…Me…I..urm…My other self-" Yomi started whispering but yet again I interrupted. I couldn't fight it any longer!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THE POINT OF HAVING A BOW ON ONE SIDE OF YOUR HEAD AND NOT THE OTHER? ITS MADNESS! POINTLESS! ABSURD AND PEPOSTRIOUS! LET ME FIX IT FOR YOU! I BEG YOU!" I burst out, jumping up and stomping my foot and pointing at the bow.

"You put it on just to annoy me I bet!" and losing compete control I jumped on her, pushing her back onto her sofa, my legs around her waist and my face inches from hers, my hands scraping at her hair. She let out a small squeal of fright when I jumped onto her, but didn't move or make a noise as I was pulling at the bow. Her eyes where clenched shut and she lay completely still.

"There. Now you look beautiful." I said, dusting my hands and dropping the bow, smiling down at her as she opened her eyes slowly.

Reality set back in suddenly. What the hell had I done? I must have scared her to death! How unprofessional of me! How embarrassing for me! This was terrible! I became a bumbling wreck as I said sorry in as many different forms I knew, picking up the bow and trying to place it back into her hair to the best of my ability.

Yomi put her hand on mine, and I stopped suddenly. She was smiling up at me, as I had gotten closer to her again and was inches away from her emerald eyes.

"I thought you had something wrong with you, your whole posture changed about halfway into our conversation. Are you okay?"

She isn't mad that I jumped on her and scared her half to death? She's asking if I'M okay? I was completely thrown off. She gripped my hands tighter, her palms were so smooth and soft…

"Urm. Yes. Quite. Urm. Sorry about, you know. That." I felt blood flow into my cheeks and colour come into my normally pale face.

"It's okay. I think I understand. OCD? Am I correct?" She asked with sympathy.

" .Must have it." I was still dumbfounded and lost for words on an immense scale. She pulled my hand closer to her face, and I found my face following.

I was getting closer to her, almost nose to nose now.

Her lips were slightly open, pondering what was to happen if mine got any closer.

They did, and it kept on going.

I found myself placing my lips on hers.

It felt…right…in the extremely brief moment, in ways I couldn't explain, something had changed.

Suddenly my phone vibrated in my pocket and Seremdys 'Siren' began playing at full blast.

_'I am always beside you, make our promises stay true, I will never betray you.'_

I fell off of the sofa and Yomi in surprise and scrambled up quickly to answer. It was Sid the Zombie.

"Kid?" He shouted down the phone, so Yomi could hear quite clearly.

"Sid? Is everything okay?" I ask, it sounded urgent.

"Not really! We have a situation in the forest! Maka, Black*Star and the others are already here, you'll need Liz and Patti! Get over here now!" He shouted down the phone in response.

"Okay. I'm on my way now." I reply and hang up, turning back to find a flushed Yomi pulling her nightgown down over stunningly beautiful legs. A trickle of blood ran down from my nose and I used my sleeve to hide it quickly.

"I gotta go…" I said dumbly, and I quickly saw myself out of her apartment, still not quite believing what had happened.


	6. Chapter 6: No More Room In Hell

Chapter 6

When There's No More Room In Hell…

After I picked Liz and Patti up from Gallows Manor, we sped towards Dead Forest on Beelzebub and even from above it was carnage. Giant, two headed, black boned skeletons were lumbering around, knocking down trees and breathing green fire down on what I had to assume was a battle beneath the trees.

"Hey! They looked like the skeletons from before!" Patti piped up.

"Data analyzed, yes, they are from the same source." Liz confirmed after running a quick scan.

"That means that necromancer is around here somewhere…" I wondered out loud.

We landed behind the front lines and quickly found Sid with Naigus, Maka, Soul, Black*Star and Tsubaki. All weapons were transformed and they were just about to create a soul link.

Soul 's calming yet aggressive piano solo quickly got us all connected and pumped, ready for battle.

"Okay guys, are we all ready? Kid, Maka, Black*Star I'm leaving you in a squad while me and Naigus take this squad and try to flank one of the big fellas. Your main objective is to neutralise any opponents and find the source of the enemy, if it is a witch, make sure you work as a team to bring her down."

"Got it." Maka nodded.

"Haha, piss easy for a star like me!" Black*Star pumped his fist.

I simply nodded, pondering on what situation I was in roughly 15 minutes ago. The thought of me kissing Yomi flashed into my mind and I shivered and flushed.

"Go!Go!Go!" Sid waved us in and we charged.

Liz and Patti were right, it was exactly the same kind of skeletons as before, black swords, green flaming skulls. That meant that the necromancer had to be behind this surprise attack.

Maka and Soul gracefully cleaved skeletons in two with Souls giant blade. Leaping from enemy to enemy and dispatching them with ease.

Black*Star and Tsubaki were in Enchanted Sword mode and were making a path through the crowds of undead that swarmed us, shouting and yelling, drawing in all of the attention.

I was at the back of the group, trigger fingers a blur as I mowed down enough skeletons to match Maka's and Black*Stars kill streaks with ease. I unleashed purple bullets onto any that came into view, headshoting nearly everyone of my foes. The purple light from my redemption illuminating the tree tucks as the laughing sun slowly faded behind the horizon and the moon rose, blood pouring out of its gargling mouth like a waterfall.

Suddenly a giant skeletal foot landed inches away from Black*Star and he started to run up its leg, slicing and slashing with Tsubaki as a ninja sword.

"Maka!" I yelled over to her and Soul seeing her decapitate her nearest skeleton. "Follow Black*Star! I'll cover from the air!"

"Okay!" She shouted back and disappeared up the leg too, above the rustling treetops. I summoned my skateboard and rose above them too.

This skeleton was massive, about half the size of the academy, its eyes and mouth ablaze with emerald flame that looked like floating lanterns, now that the sun had gone. Black*Star was hanging off its exposed ribs, stabbing and slashing off chunks of bone and marrow. Maka was on the other side, heading for one of its shoulders. I rose to eye level with its heads and took aim at the left one.

Suddenly in the background I see two floating skulls flying overhead, one with some kind of figure sitting on it.

The necromancer!

"Guys I found the witch! Follow me!" I shouted after sending a hailstorm of bullets towards the beasts head, making it cover its head with its hand.

"Kid! Don't run off without us!" Maka shouted through our soul link.

"We have to go now to catch her!" I replied mentally.

"Shadow Star!" I hear Black*Star roar from below and the giants heads start to slide off its shoulders, flames extinguished. It tried to catch them, put failed miserably as they fell to the ground and landed with an earth shattering thud that made the birds fly with fright.

"Black Star Big Wave!" I hear another roar and the beasts body tumbles down, following its head.

"TAKE THAT YOU BIG BASTARD!" I hear him jeer with triumph. "THOUGHT YOU WERE BIGGER THAN ME HUH? WELL I CUT YOU DOWN TO SIZE!"

The moon coughed and blood splurted.

"Kid!" Maka came flying up towards me and landed on me in a piggyback. "Let's get that witch!" Determination fired in her hazel eyes. She really wanted that witches soul for her weapon.

I told her hold on and zoomed into the distance towards the flying skulls, severing my contact with Black*Star. I didn't need him moaning about us ditching him.

We gained ground on her pretty fast and was soon level with her. Her deep green eyes widened with shock at the sight of us. She didn't move however, scythe laying over her lap.

Cocking my guns I opened fire on the skull that wasn't carrying her as it was the most likely to attack. Keeping up my storm of bullets, I broke through its hard bone shell and smashed through its head, laying waste to whatever was inside of it. It exploded with a bang and green smoke billowed out of the gaping hole I had made as it fell down to earth, screaming green fire from its mouth.

"Get me closer to her, I'll jump off and engage her close up, cover me." Maka ordered me and through our soul link, heard Soul say 'get ready Maka, you can do this.'

I did as asked and Maka leaped off, her black coat billowing in the wind as she landed on the witches skull and sorted her footing.

Still she sat, defenceless, legs curled up and looking dead ahead.

"By order of Death Weapon Meister Academy, I order you to surrender, and give yourself up. If you fail to do so we will engage you in combat." Maka announced to the necromancer.

Still nothing. She just flicked her hair out of her eyes and adjusted her glasses.

"This is your last chance. Come quietly or I will attack." Maka told her as a final warning.

"I'd like to see you try little girl." I heard the necromancer say over the roar of the wind.

"Get her Maka!" Soul yelled through our mental link and piano music filled my head, keys were being hit so fast, creating a tempo perfect for Makas fighting style.

Maka charged screaming and swiping her scythe to where The Dead Master sat.

Clang!

Metal hit a metal-bone alloy as the witch lazily flicked her own scythe behind her to block Makas attack with ease. With another flick Maka was sent skidding back as the witch stood, assuming a casual pose.

I dare dent open fire on the skull as if I damaged it, it could hinder Maka in her fight rather than help her. I felt completely useless flying alongside them, like a spectator to a sport.

Clang!

The scythes collided with another again as Maka swung downwards trying to cleave her in two from the head. She blocked by raising her own scythe above her head, clear of her skeletal green horns that stuck out from her skull.

The two exchanged blows furiously, but it was only Maka that pushed the offensive, the necromancer woman stood relatively still and casually moved her scythe to block each incoming attack.

Souls piano music increased in pace, nearing the songs climax, as the two partners readied themselves for soul resonance.

"Why won't you die already!? Goth Bitch! Show me some fight!" Maka screamed, swinging Soul like a mad woman. In which her opponent just ducked or blocked, no sign of emotion on her pale face.

"Arrrrgh!" Maka and Soul screamed together as Maka's soul expanded outwards, energy corseting through it.

"WITCH HUNTER SLASH" Maka yelled as Souls scythe blade exploded into a huge blade of energy which Maka directed downwards to the bored looking witch.

"DIE!" Maka yelled as the blade came swinging down onto her, but there was suddenly no one to hit and instead the scythe blade sunk into the flying skull, killing it instantly. It screamed and started to fall downwards.

"You bore me." The young woman strolled up to Maka, who was stuck holding Soul lodged into the skull. Raising the butt of her scythe, the witch used her high heeled show to ram it into Makas chest with full force, knocking the wind out of her so much she flew off the skull and plummeted down to earth.

"MAKA!" Soul shouted and transformed back into his human form, leaping off to catch her. They both disappeared out of sight and as she watched, the witch laughed a cruel, high laugh that sounded like a evil little girl and she smiled, pushing her glasses up her nose.

"Forgot about me!" I yelled as I shoulder barged her off the skull as well, her grin turning to a snarl as she caught me with her scythe, holding me in a deadly embrace, not allowing me to escape.

Our hair whipped across our faces as we fell together, some distance away from where Soul had jumped off. The necromancer stuck out her free hand, and a black chain flew from her palm, wrapping around a tree branch and then tying itself around me like a snake, chocking me as it restricted my lungs. She landed lightly on her feet, gracefully as an angel of death and destruction.

I slammed hard down to earth and coughed up blood from the impact.

"Kid! Get up! She's coming for you!" Liz urged me mentally.

Seeing her green high heeled shoes in my blurred vision I quickly front flipped and lashed out with a nasty roundhouse kick, clipping her in the face and breaking g her glasses. I quickly followed up with mantis kick from my other leg which caught her in the stomach and knocked her down to the floor. Landing onto of her pinning her with my weight, I pointed my guns at her face and prepared to pull the triggers.

Yomi stared back up at me, her eyes wide with fear and mouth open with shock. Her emerald eyes stared into my golden ones, her black curled hair laying over my knees and I remembered what had transpired between us when I visited her apartment.

"Yomi?" I stare at the witch in disbelief.

It didn't make any sense. This just wasn't Yomi, it was impossible! Impossible! My fingers went slack from the shock of it, and that's when the face changed.

The necromancers deadly pale features seemed to blur back into reality, and I suddenly recognised the difference. The difference was that they were startlingly similar! This girl could easily be what Yomi would look like as she grew older, yet could pass easily as her slightly older sister too. They had exactly the same face.

She snarled and black chains grabbed my neck from behind, pulling be back, sprawling in the dead and now she was onto of me, her frilly dress billowed out across the ground, clawed hands grasping at my neck and chains, chocking me.

She started to grin again, that evil grin of success and joy of her taking a life.

"Who…Who the hell…Are you…?" I choke out, gasping for oxygen, clawing at the chains and the ground.

"The Dead Master." She replied in a silky voice, very much alike to Yomis…

Yomi…help me…

I see a tear run down Dead Masters cheek as Yomis face crying, flashes across Dead Masters grinning one.

My vision started to fade and strength drained from my limbs.

I was going to die like this? Not the way I imagined it to be honest…

Smoke exploded around us as I felt another soul enter our presence, Dead Master loosened her grip on the chains and I gasped for air but then screamed as fire blazed in my right side.

She now had her hands around her scythe, standing and scanning through the smoke as my blood dripped off the black blade.

My vision was rapidly becoming darker and darker, my eyes started to roll back into my head.

The last thing I remember was Dead Masters green high heels walking out of my field of view…


	7. Chapter 7: Don't Fear The Reaper

Chapter 7

Don't Fear The Reaper…

I awoke in the DWMA's infirmary. I was topless with a thick bandage wrapped around my waist. I looked to the side and saw Yomi asleep in a bedside chair next to me, a book clutched in her hand. The book's cover was a bird flying in front of a rainbow against a starry sky, it was very pretty. I glanced at the clock on the wall and saw it was 10:08pm. I shifted in my bed and sat up on my elbows…How long had she been sitting there? She was dressed in her school uniform, so she must have come straight after lessons ended. More importantly, how long had I been in here? I recall the events of what happened the other night, remembering Black*Star beheading the giant skeleton, me and Maka chasing Dead Master and Maka being launched off into the air… I rubbed my neck and it felt sore from when the chains had tightly constricted around me wind pipe.

"I hope Maka's okay…" I mutter to myself.

I lower myself back down and tried to go back to sleep, but I couldn't…Getting out of bed, I place a pillow underneath Yomis head and gently take the book from her, turning it over in my hands and examining it.

The Tiny Bird and The Colours?

Was this children's book? I wasn't sure. I placed it on the bedside table and made Yomi more comfortable, being careful not to disturb her.

I then went to the windowsill and opened the window a little so I could feel the breeze play across my fringe. Sitting on the sill, I looked back at Yomi and thought about how I felt…

Time lost itself in my thoughts as I closed my eyes and passed the time thinking.

Before I knew it, the moon had faded back into the night and the sun was giggling its way over the horizon, spreading its light and heat. Yomi shifted in her sleep, her rectangle shaped glasses becoming wonky as she turned over. I smiled to myself, she was cute… I got up and stroked her hair, mulling over my feelings for her. She was a girl. I was a grim reaper, sworn protector of this world. I liked her I had realized. I had a strange feeling in my chest whenever I saw her recently and what happened at her apartment was proof of this.

She stirred and her eyes slowly opened to see my smiling face down at her.

"Good morning Yomi." I said to her, letting go of her hair.

"Kid? Morning? What?" She said with confusion.

"It is only 6:43, you have a lot of time 'til school starts, don't worry." I tell her, moving away and sitting on the bed.

"Oh…good. Wait… did…did I fall asleep here?" She stretched and sat up, adjusting her glasses.

"I would have thought that answer was obvious myself." I chuckle.

"Oh dear. Urm… I have to go. It is good to see you have recovered well." She stood and collected up her things. Turning to bow and leave but I stopped her by gently grabbing her arm.

"Why are you leaving so soon?" I ask her with concern, was it because of the kiss? She wasn't looking at me anymore, her head was down, legs together, she looked vulnerable and I just wanted to protect her from whatever was bothering her.

"I shouldn't be here. I have things to do before school, please excuse me." She told her feet.

"But you were by my bedside, seeing if I was okay, that meant a lot. Thank you Yomi." I said to her.

"It was my fault you were injured in the first place." She mumbled a reply…

"I was on a mission, I have been injured before, how on earth could it have been your fault?" I was perplexed on why she was taking this so hard on herself.

"I…I can't tell you. But…I feel like I should…" She told me bluntly.

"If you have something to say, you should say it, but if you aren't ready, wait until you are, tell me whenever you feel that you can." I tell her.

"Okay…I feel that you will hate me for it when I do however…" Yomi sniffed, a single tear rolling down her pale face, dripping onto her dolly shoes.

The door to the room opened, a light clicked on and Naigus walked in, in a nurses uniform. Her bandaged body and face looking very out of place.

"Ah Kid! Your awake, that's great news, I'll go alert Lord Death after I perform a quick check up on you, that okay?" She would have been smiling I was sure, but the bandages cover her lower half of her face and I couldn't see.

"Goodbye Kid. See you in class." Yomi made her escape, and walked off without looking at me.

A tinge of hurt stabbed at my heart…What if she didn't feel the same way about me?

Naigus's checkups were quick like she promised, and I was soon released as being fully recovered. That's the advantage of having a god's body I suppose.

As I was doing up my shirt and suit jacket, I saw the medicine cabinet and sighed to myself. It was always so disgustingly messy and asymmetrical every time I came here.

After sorting every bottle and medicine box to be symmetrical on each of its shelf's, I left the infirmary and headed to class.

Walking along the corridor I saw a lot of the NOT students milling around as the infirmary was in that part of DWMA. I didn't know any of them personally, but I could tell which ones were new, as they had a telltale 'Hello my name is…' badge pinned onto their uniforms, even though uniform wasn't compulsory. A girl brushed past me with long blonde hair tied up in a pink ribbon on one side of her head, and her name tag read 'Kagari' She gave me a spiteful look for no apparent reason. Her negative aura sickening me.

Hm. Asymmetrical bitch.

I found out in class that Black*Star was the one who saved me from The Dead Master. He let me see no end in it.

"WAHOO! I finally suppressed God! I saved his ass!" He pranced around the room while Tsubaki tried to convince me he wasn't being rude on purpose.

"It's okay. I owe you my thanks Black*Star. If you hadn't showed up at the time you did, I may as well be dead now."

Maka and Soul were okay too as Soul had managed to catch Maka when she fell and both survived the fall thanks to the numerous trees.

Liz and Patti said they visited me while I was out, along with everyone else, even Mato came with Yomi a few times to visit.

"She was actually really worried about you Kid. At the end of the day she would always tell me where she was going and even spent most nights there with you when she could." Mato pondered a finger in her mouth as she scribbled on a bit of paper. "What's going on with you two?"

"Nothing. I can assure you. She won't even look at me for some reason…" I told her with obvious disappointment.

I looked over to the other side of the room where Yomi was having her test marked by Stein as he twisted the giant screw in his head.

I regarded Mato as one of my friends now and her the same for me. She had quickly gotten over her nervousness at DWMA and was fitting in nicely, she even had started hanging out with Tsubaki quite abit, as she also attended the same basketball club as herself.

She tapped the paper in which she was drawing on with her pencil.

"A sound soul, dwells within a sound body, and a sound mind…Is that correct?" She asked me.

"Yes. It is, well done." I replied, still watching Yomi. Mato followed my gaze.

"Why do you keep staring at her?...Wait…You don't….No way….." Realisation hit Mato hard.

"You like her!" She squealed with excitement.

"Keep it down. Yes. You got me I suppose." I hushed her.

"That is sooooo cute!" She squealed again, quietly.

Yomi had had her test handed back from Stein and was heading back over to Mato and me, I bet she got full marks too.

"How did you do Yomi?" Mato grinned as she snatched Yomis test paper and her eyes widened.

"Full marks! Again! How do you do it? You're so smart!" Mato exclaimed.

"Hahaha! Well done Yomi!" Maka said as she and Soul walked past, heading for lunch break, "I guess I'll have another contender to worry about in the next super written exam other than just Ox and Kid!" She gave the thumbs up and put her arm around Soul as the two walked out, Soul's sharktoothed grin was clearly visible.

"Hey, we're gunna get lunch at Masters café and then play some basketball afterwards, you guys in?" Black*Star strolled up to us, Tsubaki behind him.

"That sounds fun, but I think I'll sit the basketball match out if you don't mind." I tell them.

"You're on Black*Star! I'll beat you this time!" Mato jumped up with enthusiasm.

Challenging Black*Star was a bold move, as he goes all out in everything he does.

"Bring it Mato! I'll wipe the floor with you!"

Both teams only needed one more point to win, loser had to face a penalty, as was the custom of these matches. Mato, Tsubaki and Liz were one team while they faced Black*Star, Soul and Patti on a three on three match. Me, Yomi and Crona were sitting on the bench. Yomi was making a bracelet, I was reading and Crona was trying to stop Ragnarock from pulling out tufts of his feminine pink hair.

"I don't know how to deal with baldness, cut it out!" Crona was whining while Ragnarock just laughed and carried on.

"Your such a whiny little bitch Crona, you know that? Boys shouldn't have pink hair! Unless you're a girl? Yeah! You're a girl! That explains why your such a pussy!"He sneered. Ragnarock was truly a nasty piece of work.

I sighed and closed 'Loveless' with a snap. It was a beautiful poem, and made for some fancy quotes too.

"Even if the morrow is barren of promises. Nothing shall forestall my return." I recited out loud from memory.

"Loveless, act 3." Yomi replies without looking up from her bracelet work.

"You know it?" I sounded a little too surprised.

"Of course. I love poetry. I would love to visit Loveless Avenue in Midgar someday…" She carries on.

"Well maybe I could find some excuse to take you? I always wanted to watch the play with someone." I tell her, which causes her to stop and look up at me.

"Why would you do this for me?" Yomi questions me.

Why would I? I think to myself.

'Because you like her!' One part of my brain tells me. True.

"Because…I want to?" I garble out as my cheeks flush pink.

"I see." She nodded and returned to her work.

Crap. I think.

"Match point losers!" Mato cheers loudly, jumping up and down and high fiving Tsubaki and Liz.

"You only won because I allowed you too!" Black*Star tried to recover some of his sporting pride and failed miserably. He hated defeat even more than he hated Mifune calling him a kid every time they saw each other.

"Shut your face. We beat you fair and square and you know it." Liz tells him with a grin. "Now I get to make up your punishment!"

"It's nice to see Black*Star lose for a change" Crona winced as Ragnarok continued to pull his pink hair.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU SHRIMP!?" Black*Star shouted in Cronas face, his mouth twice the size of his head.

"No-no-nothing! Nothing at all! Please don't come any closer! I don't know how to deal with other peoples saliva!" Crona whimpered and pulled up his clothes to cover his face, Ragnarock laughed cruelly.

Suddenly Yomis phone rang in her blazer pocket and she flipped it out, answering it with a shy

"Hello?"

I stopped reading again and looked up from 'Loveless' to watch Yomi.

Her facial expressions dropped and she became instantly sad for some reason as words were exchanged over the phone, she stood calmly, placing her new bracelet on Cronas shaking wrist. It suited him very well, coupling some pale pink threads with black rubber and a charm that depicted Ragnarocks face, chibi style.

"Wow…This-this is for me Yomi?" Crona asked nervously.

"Yes. Of course. I do hope you like it?" Yomi smiled.

"I do! It's very nice! Thank you! Thank you so much." Cronas eyes started to shimmer with tears of happiness. He still hadn't gotten used to being nice towards him after Medusa was killed.

"Your welcome." Yomi bowed and turned back towards everyone, "Thank you all for a lovely afternoon, however I must leave now, sorry."

"I'll walk you back home." I found myself standing up and standing beside her. That earned myself a wink from Mato and suspicious looking stares from everyone else.

"What? It is getting dark?" I tried to make up for it but I think everyone saw through it pretty easily.

Yomi waved and walked off, me close behind after saying goodbye to everyone.

"Please go home Kid." Yomi told me sternly without looking at me.

"Why?" I ask her. "You might need protection. A school girl should never walk home alone at this time."

"It is only 5'o'clock." She replied curtly.

"This is Death City. There are always exceptions." I reply, smirking.

"Hm." Yomi simply said.

We walked along the streets as the sun dipped behind the horizon and the laughing moon slowly made its appearance. No blood was dripping out of its mouth tonight, which was always a good sign. We walked all the way up to Yomis front door and before Yomi could get her keys the door opened to reveal the blonde headed girl that I saw earlier in the academy.

"Good evening Yomi. Oh? Whose this you've brought with you? Someone to play?" She said in a monotone voice, her facial features giving nothing away.

"Please go back inside Kagari." Yomi said without authority.

"Only if you come too and leave him all alone outside." She replied without emotion.

I was staring to really despise this asymmetrical girl. How dare she criticize beautiful, symmetrical Yomi?

"Go away. Go. Away." Kagari turned to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Don't be so rude Kagari! I am sorry Kid." Yomi said nervously. This girl was having a huge affect on how Yomis confidence levels.

"It's okay, I'll leave now, don't worry. It was nice to meet you Kagari." I attempted pleasantries to no avail.

"Leave Yomi alone, she is mine." Kagari pulled Yomi into the doorway and shut the door rudely in my face.

I sighed and started to head back to Gallows Manor on my skateboard.


	8. Chapter 8: Fight On!

Chapter 8

Fight On!

I was on the trail of Dead Master yet again as I found myself surrounded by ebony coloured skeletons with deep emerald glass armour. They each held halberds with the blades near to my throat.

"Well. That's no way to treat a guest is it?" I remark to no one in particular, I was highly surprised when I got a reply in the form of a blazing blue cannonball fly past my head and take off a couple of the skeletons own, deep emerald helmets shattered against the cold stone floor, sending shards everywhere. Seeing my chance, I flipped my weapons around my pinkies and opened fire, dispatching the rest of the rotting bones. A blue flame floated out of the darkness and illuminated Black Rock Shooter striding out of the shadows, Black Rock Cannon smouldering scentless smoke.

"Nice shot Rock." I say, stepping out of my combat stance.

She simply nods in response, the blue flame on her eye flickering.

"I'll lead." I say and walk forward through the castle me and Black Rock Shooter had stormed the entrance too just now. Father had assigned me with another mission to hunt down the dangerous necromancer that was The Dead Master. Mato had insisted that she join me, as being in an EAT class and not doing something like this was very strange. I tried to bring up Yomi while on this subject, why no one had seen her transform or use a weapon, why she so was so reluctant to in the first place. When anyone mentioned this to Mato however, she always managed to change the subject very well.

"Movement detected ahead." Liz told me though our soul wavelength.

A group of skeletons marched around the corner up ahead armed with a mixture of halberds, swords and shields.

Rock and I raised our firearms towards them and opened fire. The corridor was awash with purple bullets and blazing blue flame as projectiles hurtled towards our enemies, leaving nothing left apart from a few burn marks on the walls and a scattered pile of scorched bone.

"Repent motherfuckers." I said was we continued around the corner, kicking a blackened skull.

Me and Rock carried on walking through the castle. It was night time and this was supposed to be a stealthy mission. Father had told me to slip in, bring death to those who deserved it and then leave. The chuckling moon had blood gushing from in-between its teeth, a sure sign that tonight was a night of fear, pain and death.

Rock was ahead, Black Blade in hand as she fanned out around corners, scouting ahead. She had refused to speak so far, like the Dead Master who hardly speaks at all.

"Stop." Black Rock Shooter said and held out a clocked arm, stopping from walking past her. "Danger." She told me, without looking in my direction.

"She's right Kid, see the trip wires?" Liz relayed.

"It's okay, I see them. Stand back incase I trip one, Liz, Patti, I want you to return to human form for the moment." I say and place the gun sisters down, they quickly flash a bright purple and Liz and Patti were standing in front of me.

"Be careful!" Patti cheered me, pumping a fist in the air. Black Rock Shooter just stood and watched, emotionless.

Stretching my legs and cracking my fingers I get ready to run the corridors gauntlet. Looking around I see tripwires everywhere, on the floor, between walls and near to the ceiling. Pressure plates where badly hidden and stuck out like a sore thumb on the floors tiles, while holes in the walls hint at something dangerous. All together a badly hidden trap, and very, very asymmetrical… Just thinking about it made my head spin and my gag reflex rise. Sinking to one knee, I scrabble at the floor in a clumsy attempt to make my vision return to normal.

"Not this again…" Liz sighed in the background.

"Hahahaha! Your gunna be sick!" Patti laughed like a child. She rushed over and started patting me on the back. Hard. Her fist smacked into my spine and I hit the floor winded. That girl…

"Patti, would you cut it out? You will end up hurting him, just tell him in your voice, that always works." Liz squatted down beside us.

Oh no..Not the voice!

"Ahem. MOVE YOUR ASS GODAMN YOU." Patti glared at me, steam snorting from her nose as her eyes bored deep into my soul.

I started to crawl and then slowly stood up, breaking into a run as I hurled myself at the trapped corridor, anything to get away from that monster!

"I HATE YOU PATTI!" I screamed as I dodged and ducked under swinging and flying blades, leaped over pitfall traps with spikes in them and skidded under the huge block of concrete that fell from the ceiling and landed with an almighty crash on the ground, ruining the floor beneath it as well as crumbling into pieces. I stand panting, with my hands on my knees before straightening up.

Dusting my hands and adjusting my jacket, I motion for the others to follow me. Patti skips along dragging Liz behind her while Black Rock Shooter silently follows them with an unwavering stare. The sisters transform into weapon form and we carry on, deeper into the castle.

"Hey, so what's the deal with you and that girl? Yomi? Your constantly thinking about her…" Liz started to interrogate me.

"Liz, I hardly believe now is the time and place to be discussing this." I try to stop things before they escalate but Patti then joined in.

"You like her. You wanna hug her and kiss then-" Patti started singing but I cut her off with a sharp cough.

"Well you can deny it as much as you want Kid, but we can tell what's going on inside your head!" Liz winks and waggles a mental finger at my temple.

"Be quiet you two." I tell them firmly, but not unkindly.

"We are close to our target." I tell Black Rock Shooter. "I can start to feel her soul wavelength more."

She nods in response and takes the lead from me, drawing out her long katana like, Black Blade and holding it above her head in one hand, pointing forwards, her long, dark, midnight blue pig tails swaying slightly as she edges to the nearest doorway. She places a hand on it and starts to open it slowly when suddenly it is burst open from the other side and a giant spider bursts forth.

Black Rock Shooter slices the air with lightning speed and the spider is cleaved neatly in two before it hits the ground with a heavy clunk.

On closer inspection it becomes clear that the spider wasn't a real one. Its wires sparked and fizzed for a little after Black Rock Shooter had cut it, while its gleaming yellow eyes fade slowly. The body was circular shaped and it was black with a golden crown like shape on its head. Instead of feet, the spider had small wheels on its eight legs. On the outer side of each wheel, a golden spike stuck out.

"What the hell was that?" Liz quizzed as me and Rock inspects the spider.

"I'm not sure. But I am sure it can't be too good. Are we near the necromancer?" I ask.

"Her position is moving, she is going up but moving closer to us. I would say she would be on one of the next few floors, in this position." Liz reported to me and Rock.

"Right. Lets do this." I say.

After advancing up the old castle staircase a few floors, we hear activity behind two huge iron doors. Pressing ourselves to the door, we listen as sounds of metal clanging, scraping, things being smashed and shrieks of pain from a female voice come through.

"What is that woman doing to someone in there? It sounds like torture!" I exclaim, as another loud scream of pain pierces our ears.

"Liz. Patti. Get ready. You ready Rock?" I tell everyone. She nods and readies herself.

"Fight on." She said in a velvet voice. Then she kicked the door down.

We burst into what seems to be the castles main chamber and I am overtaken by the scene inside.

A giant mechanical spider is crouching over a lifeless body, slamming its front two legs repeatedly into it. Blood spurts from where the limbs impale the body. On the top of the giant machine sits a girl with long blonde hair, a black crown atop her pale skinned forehead. She seems to be wearing a short black frilly dress, with yellow detail on the edges. Her fingers are like claws, writhing in time with the spiders blows. She was clearly in control of the situation, and I was about to change that.

Around the room are remains of ebony coloured skeletons, bones strewn across the hall, swords and shields, bent, snapped and useless. A big black scythe sticks out of a black boned throne at the top of the hall, both styled like human vertebra, or a dragons spine.

The girl atop the giant spider, stopped writhing her hands and the machine obeys as she stands towards us. Her legs encased in black metal greaves, large wheels for feet. She tilts her head, pondering…

"Rock, distract that thing! I'll grab the girl!" I yell as I somersault over a flying claw that comes at top speed towards us, I see Rock roll the other way and start firing her cannon.

"The necromancers signal is in this room too Kid, be carefully!" Liz tells me mentally.

Another huge leg smashes the wall next to me, as I flip onto it and run up it, firing at the base joint, my bullets seemingly bouncing of its thick metal armour. It swings at me, and I prepare to block.

Rock flies across my field of vision, blue flame on fire and slicing the leg before it reaches me, a trail of sapphire coloured flame flashes in the air and it drops short of me. I back flip off the leg to below the main body, letting loose a nasty kick as I do, I feel something loosen beneath my heel and open fire, destroying one joint with a screech as I fell. I land next to the enemies victim.

Yomi!?

What in deaths name is she doing here? Was that thing attacking her!? Was it her screams I heard from behind the iron door? It doesn't make any godamned sense!

Blood soaked the floor around where she was laying, on her clothes, face and normally neat looking hair. Her glasses lay shattered next to her hand, beyond repair by far.

"Oh my death…Yomi…Yomi, Yomi…" I mumble as I try to take in and process what I was seeing.

Her school uniform was ripped open around her chest, her bra tattered, torn and bloodstained. Above her breasts was a heart shaped cut, recent, as it was red and bleeding. Cuts lined her stomach, legs and arms. I drop my guns and gently pull her up into my arms, covering her dignity with the ripped remains of her clothes. I checked her.

She was still breathing.

Thank you, father.

Somehow, this girl was precious to me, and I had yet to figure out why, but now, I must get her to safety.

A huge crash brought me smashing back into reality as I stand and witness Black Rock Shooter demolish another leg with her cannon and then body slam the entire thing in a blazing blue fireball. It staggered towards the halls main stained-glass window, a blonde haired female knight, clad in blue and silver, holding a sword of shining gold, and regained its balance on its remaining legs. It hissed. The girl was still atop her machine, but snapped her gaze in my direction.

"Do not take her from me!" She screeched with a high voice, jumping out of the spider and racing towards me on her wheels. Rock intervened and shot at her, forcing her to retreat back away from me.

"Hold on a little longer!" I shout at Rock.

I ran with Yomi in my arms, her body limp and swinging. I managed to get to the doors of the hall and run out. Running into a nearby room, I gently lay her on the floor, keeping her petit body covered. Placing a kiss on her dirt covered forehead and stroking her hair I whisper in her ear.

"I'll be back."

That bitch was going to pay.

Running back into the main hall I see Black Rock Shooter being held up by her throat, the girls claws around it, squeezing. I dive for Liz and Patti, snatching them up and opening fire, hitting her hands where smoking holes appear. Black Rock Shooter dropped to the floor and fumbled back on all fours, panting for air.

"I judge you unworthy." I say.

Rock suddenly leapt up and landed on top of the giant mechanized spider, it buzzed and raised its limps to hit her but she dodged it as it impaled its own body, once, twice, three times. Buzzing more now and sparks flying from its head and joints, it wobbled as Rock jumped up yet again and opened fire with a fully charge Black Rock Cannon shot, exploding the spider and sending it tumbling down through the stained glass window. The image of the female knight shattered into a thousand pieces and destroyed forever. The ground shook as the remains of the spider fell down the cliff face that was underneath the castle. Black Rock Shooter landed on the edge, her cloak and pigtails flowing in the wind. The girl with the black crown made a sudden movement, and Rock was thrown off the cliff too!

"No!" I exclaim.

The girl turned back to me as she caught a shield and fixed it onto her arm. It was shaped like a clockwork cog and a wheel. The inside of the design was gray, with black crowns embossed onto it, the outer lining was golden yellow and shaped like a gear. She raised her clawed hand and a broadsword manifested itself into it. The swords handle was black, while its pommel and cross guard where both golden yellow, like the shield.

The girl glared at me with piercing eyes.

"Go away. Reaper boy."

She rushed at me with breakneck speed thanks to her wheels and I only just managed to raise my guns to deflect her blow in time as her sword scraped across and chimed as metal hit metal. I grunted as the full force of the blow hit.

Damn. For a girl she is unnaturally strong!

I push back and force her backwards, skidding on her yellow wheels. Seeing my chance I open fire with both barrels, showering the girl with bullets. To retaliate, she simply lifted her shield and it deflected my attack with ease.

There was no way I could beat her like this, my ranged attacks where powerful, but ineffective against a opponent like her. She was speedy and had a good balance of attack and defence. I needed something I could use up close and personal to press my attack, I needed something that wouldn't give her a chance to strike back.

Dodging another swing from the sword I backtrack and look around the room.

There! I spot the throne again with Dead Masters scythe sticking out of it and a idea begins to form in my head…

"Patti! I need you to distract her with Liz!" I yell.

"Kay!" Patti cheered and transformed into her human form. I throw her Liz, I was useless and asymmetrical without them both being in weapon form. Besides, I had something better for the situation.

Patti ran around the pale skinned girl, sticking her tongue out and jumping up and down, waving Liz around recklessly.

"COME ON YOU PALE FREAK! YOU THINK YOU LOOK FUCKIN PRETTY PRANCING AROUND IN THAT EMO DRESS!?" Patti's strange side had come out…

The girl sneered, and rushed Patti, un aware of the danger. She may be a weapon but her reflexes were pretty much the same as a normal humans.

"Hahaha! You stupid little girl!" Patti opened fire, to no avail as her attack was deflected off the girls shield. The sword was swinging through the air towards her head!

"I already told you. I judge you unworthy! No more pain shall be inflicted by your evil actions today!"

I land in-between the swords blade and Patti, raising my weapon to deflect the attack.

The girls eyes widened with shock. Mine narrowed.

"Back off from my weapons." I say to her.

I rotate my foot slightly and swing Dead Masters scythe in a perfect 180 degree swipe. As much as it pains me to use such a imperfect weapon, I was determined to use it to the best of my abilities.

"Yay! You finally look like a Grim Reaper!" Patti cheered.

"Get out of here! Contact Sid and request reinforcements, I'll stop her from escaping." I tell the Thompson Sisters as Liz transforms too.

"But Kid…" Liz hesitated.

"Just go for fucks sake!" I shout as I raise the scythe to block a downwards slash from the girl.

"C'mon sis!" Patti grabs her sisters hand and pulls her towards the large iron doors.

This weapon was totally different to my usual fighting style but I managed to adapt quick enough. I was trained in all of the reaper combat arts by my father after all, they used many different variations of weapons, from scythes to guns.

"Before I take your pitiful soul, I want to know your name." I tell the girl.

"I ride upon Chariots of pain and sin." She replied in her slightly high pitched voice. Daring me to question her.

Not exactly a clear answer… I decided to refer to her as Chariot. The most sense full word of her answer.

She rushed me again, bashing me with her shield. I retaliated by sticking the point of the scythe into her shield and yanking to the side, tearing it out of her grip. I then counter attacked by kicking her full force, sending her skidding backwards.

"You can continue to struggle and be caught by the DWMA, shown no mercy, or you can surrender now to me, and I will give you a honourable death." I try to reason with her, what I said was true however, if we carried on fighting Sid would eventually arrive and take her into custody, or I could kill her right now, with ease.

She cocked her head to the side and sneered at me, stroking her long blonde hair with her blood dried claws. Yomi's blood.

"This is your last chance, stand down or I will condemn your soul to oblivion." I ordered, most people, the small fry give up at this point, knowing that they stand no chance against me, but not Chariot.

Twirling a lock of yellow hair around her finger, she continued to sneer at me, her canines slightly pointed.

"She begged you know." Was all she said. How dare she mock me? How dare she even harm Yomi! Rage began to flow through my blood and my grip on the Dead Master's scythe tightened.

**Quick Note:**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE who has read this far, and thank you for the favourites and everything! I haven't been writing alot over Christmas/New Year as I haven't found a chance to write very much, but I am trying to get back into the flow of things! Should be posting chapters more regularly now! So again, THANK YOU!**


End file.
